


To The Sea

by razzlin_dazzlin_beez



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BLgiftexchange2020, Fisherman Jack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Siren Rhys (Borderlands), siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzlin_dazzlin_beez/pseuds/razzlin_dazzlin_beez
Summary: Who could possibly be singing at sea in this thick foggy morning? One handsome fisherman is about to find out.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yusariis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusariis/gifts).



> i had two other ideas, but i was overly ambitious so i went with option #3. aka this. hope you like it! sorry it's so short! (is the title of the fic from the song To The Sea by Seafret and Rosie Carney? yes. it honestly doesn't even have much in common with the fic but you know -shrugs-
> 
> (p.s. i know jackshit about fishing and i didn't feel like looking it up. the one thing i DO know is how cold the ocean air is when fishing because i always just sat there when out fishing with relatives, lmao
> 
> -Beez

Jack stared at the ceiling of his cabin from his hammock and sighed. It was hell o'clock in the morning and fishing was the thing he wanted to do least right now. Especially since the fog outside said cabin was as dense as friggin' milk and was a bitch to navigate through. But he had a job to do. 

He got up and was ready within minutes despite his reluctance and opened the cabin door and was immediately hit by the cold wafting off the water and the low visibility. The tired man groaned and lifted the lantern he lit up moments before and brought it with him to light the other lanterns around the boat, hoping that they'd at least help with fog. They did, just barely.

Jack took his time as he set up the fishing equipment after making sure everything was working as they were supposed to, it wasn't like he actually had a time limit. 

He was in the middle of getting the net in the water when he thought he heard singing. Which was absurd since he was  _ literally _ too far from land for that plus he didn't have any music playing. So he dismissed it.

This happened off and on for the next few hours, the singing getting closer and closer each time. Needless to say, Jack felt like he was going nuts. 

The good news was that the fog finally dissipated and all the lanterns could be put out as the sun was shining. The bad news was that Jack forgot his jacket back home and the cold was seeping into his skin and bones through his sweater and other layers. 

* * *

  
  
Jack was pulling the net full of fish up when the singing started up again seemingly on the other side of the boat. It was easier to hear than before, and easier to to tell that it was masculine. It was gorgeous, really. He finished as quietly and as quickly as he could, which was… kind of hard since it was a freakin' net full of still living fish and a  _ lot of it _ . But he got it done anyway. 

He made his way to the other side of the boat and froze in his tracks as soon as he saw the source of the singing. The voice definitely matched the face it belonged to. 

And apparently merpeople exist.

They also apparently have extremely well hearing above water as well since he, assuming they were a he, heard Jack's quiet intake of shock. 

The merperson caught his gaze, gorgeous brown-blue eyes to green-blue. Pink colouring both faces. 

They stared at each other so long that Jack caught the exact moment the other was about to dip back under water. He cried out trying to stop him, but to no avail. The pretty fish person was gone.

Jack huffed out a deep breath, hands still on the boat's rails from moments ago as he stared down into the still rippling water. 

No one would believe him if he said he saw a freaking  _ merperson _ . Of that he knew as fact. So he'd have to keep that to himself. He stared down at the clear blue of the water a second longer before going back to work.

Of course that just meant that the rest of the day was spent doing tedious work while also hoping to catch the sound of the singing again. But he never did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That is, of course, until a few days later. 

Jack came face to face with the other as he dropped the anchor in a new area and smiled. He had a feeling that they were going be seeing each other often.


End file.
